


Something Else

by Crazy_Fangirl_27



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl_27/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl_27
Summary: Based on the dialogue prompt "I swear to god I'm smart"Also on FF.NET and on Tumblr





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Crazy fangirl here, with a Legally blonde: the musical fic. It is based on a dialogue prompt, but I couldn’t find the blog from which I saw it, but when I do, I'll link it here. It is set in one of the many study nights that Emmett and Elle have. This is shorter than I usually write, but still, I hope you enjoy it!

“I swear to god I’m smart”

Emmett lifted his gaze from the book he was reading, confused at the sentence just enunciated by his friend. “Excuse me?” he asked, as he closed his book, to show her she had his full attention.

“I graduated UCLA with a 4.0 average. I got 175 on my LSAT’s” she listed. “Plus, I was third in class in high school” she looked down shyly. “I  _am_ smart”

The man looked at her, dumbfounded. “I know” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now, let’s get back to studying.” He reopened the book and asked her the definition of one of the legal terms he saw on the page and asked her the definition of some term he saw. However, he got no response. “Earth calling to Elle,” he said to the woman, who had fixated her eyes on a spot on the wall. He walked up to her until he blocked her view. She finally came out of her thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what were you were talking about?” she asked, though he could still tell she was wandering on her thoughts. Not waiting for his response, the blonde talked again. “Emmett, do you think I’m smart?”

“Of course I do!” He exclaimed. “Why would you think otherwise?”

“I just, I know that everyone thinks I’m a dumb blonde, but I’m not,” Elle said. “I know how smart I am, but no matter what I do, I can’t prove that to anyone. They just see me as another stupid stereotype”

Emmett sighed. “Look, I’m going to tell you something I’m not supposed to tell you,” he said. “You got the highest score of the class in the last test”

“What!?” the blonde replied, excited. “Really?” after getting a nod of reassurance, she jumped around cheerfully, a gesture which the man found adorable.

“Sure that’s great, but you’re not just smart. You’re responsible, committed, determined and passionate, and all those characteristics are far more important when being a lawyer” he chuckled “You are basically the whole package!”

The blonde giggled. “Of course I am,” she said, exaggeratedly flipping her hair off her shoulder, as Emmett smiled at her dramatic antics. She giggled at herself, before changing her expression to a more serious smile. “Thank you,” she said, hugging Emmett, who returned the gesture, holding her tight against him. Once they pulled apart, the man took some time to admire her. She was beautiful, without a doubt, but there was something else that made her even more stunning. He was too immersed in his thoughts, that he didn’t notice her saying something.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“I said, we better get back to work, if we want to get the best grade in the class again, which I do” Elle replied. “Now, C'mon! I’ll order some pizza while you look for something to test me with”

_‘Yeah, there’s something else’_


End file.
